When I Ruled the World
by DeathtoInsomnia
Summary: This is a summary of Prussia's life, in poetry form. It is in his point of view and I am sorry if some things don't fit, or you don't like certain ideas that I had. I hope that you guys like it, and please comment, and possibly favorite if you do like it.


I was once a powerful country,

but now I'm nothing.

Some of them don't seem to see,

how broken I am on the inside.

I can't hide it for long,

no matter how hard I try.

"Why did it have to be me?

Why not someone else?

How could this be?"

These idiotic questions rang through my cranium every day after it happened,

I had had no clue as to what to do.

My world had darkened,

but I didn't allow that to happen to mine Brother.

He was sweet,

Had love and affection from our Mother.

I did as well,

but she was petrified,

Meaning she would barely talk, let alone yell.

She was kind,

took care of West,

Told him to let his fantasies unwind.

We both cared for her very deeply.

She kissed us goodnight,

and when we were really sleepy,

She would read a us a bedtime story of our choice.

I can still remember the words she spoke,

her voice.

So smooth,

Like silk.

She's gone now,

And crying,

Our Father would not allow.

When teenagers, we became more free,

not knowing that later,

It was mandatory that we pay a fee.

Though they wanted West,

Instead of him,

I gave them me,

Myself, and I.

I was put into a concentration camp,

Gasped for air,

My eyes damp.

No idea as to what to do,

I thought about my Mother,

and I seemed to make it through.

Her melodic voice ringing in my ears,

telling me that I was fine,

Telling me that she was here.

I did not know until later that I was speaking with her Angel.

That was only when I needed her,

But now I am unable.

West went off to be independent,

That message was clear,

Most certainly sent.

Again I was clueless,

then I met two other men,

Whom helped me clean up the mess.

They told me about a better life that they were willing to share,

and at that point,

I really didn't care.

And so I went off,

Thoughtless as to what could happen next,

I accompanied them in their adventures of Pirating.

And though people stared and scoffed,

I was alright with what I was doing.

Soon I became more comfortable with it,

It became somewhat of a game,

Like a little bit.

It was dangerous, and death threatening at every turn,

but that, I later,

Had to learn.

Well it was fun while it lasted.

We grew up, and ceased socializing a bit more,

and it killed me,

My friends and I-at this point-were kind of whores.

We didn't belong to anyone,

and no one belonged to us,

That's when I was done.

When the Wall fell,

I was thoughtless once again,

because all I could feel was pain, so I yelled.

Yelled at the top of my lungs,

Until they were bloody,

All I could hear were guns.

Weapons blaring echoed through my brain,

Bouncing off the walls of my head,

Making me insane.

I wanted to end it all,

end the pain,

but I knew that I couldn't.

I still had someone to take care of,

so I sucked it up.

I still cannot accept it,

I cry in my room every night,

the walls dimly lit.

I think about all that I have done,

Everything that has happened,

How I basically had a son.

His name was Holy Roman Empire.

The small child helped me after I was done drowning,

After I was close to burning in the many fires.

I was broken down,

No longer a country.

Even so, my mouth could never pull into a frown.

I was the joyous pervert that everyone loved,

Except for the children that had pushed,

And shoved.

I was over that, though.

Homicidal thoughts have entered my mind on countless occasions,

Because now I know that I am no longer,

A nation.

Broken and cracked as I may be,

I will always be Prussia,

I will always be me.

I loathe myself and everything that I have done in the past,

Time, for me,

Has not flown by fast.

Though I was once a well put together nation,

I know now, that that man, is gone,

And I have learned to face it.

I once again, for the last time, am clueless.

I am a complete mess.

My ideas no longer unfurl,

For they were only able to do that,

When I ruled the World.

Hello my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, and at one point, I was happy.

At one point, I ruled my own world.

**I apologize if I misspelled anything, for at the moment I do not have time to edit it. I hope that you all like this, and I hope that you got what I was going for. Thank you for reading it, and try to have a good day. ^^**


End file.
